Methods for implanting artificial teeth are known in the art. The incisors of the upper jaw (i.e., the upper jaw incisors) articulate with those of the mandible (i.e., the mandibular incisors). In a normal human being the upper jaw incisors and the mandibular incisors usually protrude at an oblique angle relative to both the upper jaw and the mandible, respectively. Following is a description of an exemplary method for implanting an artificial incisor, as known in the art.
The dental surgeon employs a dental screw, an angled abutment, and a fastening screw. The angled abutment is slanted with respect to the dental screw, in order to match the inclination of the neighboring teeth (which are slanted with respect to the jawbone), while the dental screw is to be aligned with the jawbone. In this manner, the inclination of the artificial incisor is matched with that of the anatomical incisor, and proper articulation of the artificial incisor with the adjacent incisors is provided. The dental screw has an external thread at one end thereof, for screwing into the jawbone. The other end of the dental screw has a hexagonal depression and an internal thread whose major diameter is smaller than the width of the hexagonal depression. The abutment has a hexagonal protrusion at one end thereof, and a through hole which passes through the hexagonal protrusion. The hexagonal protrusion of the abutment matches the hexagonal depression in the dental screw. The dental surgeon screws the dental screw in the jawbone, aligns the angled orientation of the abutment relative to the adjacent angled teeth when inserting the hexagonal protrusion in the hexagonal depression, and fastens the abutment to the dental screw by screwing the fastening screw in the internal thread of the dental screw, through the hole of the abutment. The dental surgeon, then assembles or fastens the artificial incisor, which has a blind hole therein, to the abutment, such as by an adhesive.
The method described herein above is applicable to cases in which the major diameter of the dental screw is approximately 3.75 mm or larger (i.e., relatively thick upper jaw bones or mandibles). Employment of a dental screw having a major diameter of less than 3.75 mm is either impractical or unsafe, because the wall thickness of the dental screw in the region of the internal thread is not sufficient to provide the mechanical strength necessary to fasten the abutment to the dental screw, lest ensuring long term use of the artificial incisor by the patient.